


Work it Out

by Baileys



Series: What Family's For [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drugs, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work it Out

"Let's get you out of here."

Morgan watches Reid hesitantly place his arm over Gideon's shoulder then move away again.

"Can I have a minute alone."

He wants to believe he hasn't heard right, but sure enough Gideon steps away, leaving the kid supporting himself doggedly on one foot. Despite the successful outcome an air of failure surrounds them, leaving Morgan feeling suffocated. He can't put his finger on it, why this rescue seems so hollow and unfulfilling. Maybe because it isn't a rescue. Not really. They've saved him from the cold, not the unsub. The gun Reid used to end an life still warm and smouldering lying on the ground. The locals despondently check the area, ensuring Tobias was alone like they'd profiled, but to be honest he senses everyone is glad not to have to watch the FBI Agent they'd failed to reach in time pull himself together enough to walk out of there. One look and anyone could see it wasn't over, the damage was done and far more extensive than they could imagine possible. Bottom line, there was nothing to celebrate here -just mistakes to live with.

JJ flit through his mind and he looks around, but only Prentiss is behind him. Gideon gone somewhere. Morgan realises he's been lost in his head so long he hadn't noticed Reid standing alone now, waiting for someone to help. Jumping into action Derek runs over quickly, taking one skinny arm over his shoulder helping Reid walk up the hill, back towards the cabin. As the shack comes into view Morgan could feel Reid tense beside him, the strong smell of sweat, urine and vomit he could easily ignore, but the fear, no that wasn't so easy. He hated that Reid was still afraid.

"Just a couple of more steps, kid." Morgan encouraged.

Reid nods at his side, not talking and Derek isn't pushing.

Hotch steps in front of them all of sudden, a medic standing beside him which explains where he went so quickly. Reid rears back at the sight of the stranger. Gripping his arm tighter Morgan tries to stop him from running, but it seems it didn't have to worry, Hotch was all ready for the reaction.

"Reid," Hotch's hands fit gently over Morgan's, both men now taking a firm hold. "Reid we need to get you to hospital."

Reid shakes his head, hair flying everywhere. "No, no I'm fine- "

"I'm sorry," Hotch tells him firmly and slowly, doing his best to get Reid to look him in the eye. "This is non-negotiable."

Reid's breath hitches, a sob making it out. Morgan closes his eyes to keep his own tears at bay, he needs to be strong now more than ever. When he opens them again Derek discovers Hotch looking at him head on and sees he's struggling just as much as him.

"Hotch and I are both going with you," Morgan says, keeping his gaze fixed on Hotch. "You won't be alone."

Hotch nods gratefully, they need to be strong for each other as much as Reid needs them right now.

…

Reid rolls over, Tobias is chasing him, he's escaped, but somehow Charles Hankel has found him and wants his head. The corn is high, too high, taller than him and he can't see, it's dark, so dark and he wants to cry, call out, have someone show him the way, he needs help, he needs help now, he wants-

"HOTCH!"

Reid shoots up in bed, sweat dripping from his brow and stinging his eyes. Panting from exhaustion, like he's run a marathon on the hottest day of the year, he doesn't even realise he's hyperventilating until hands grab his shoulders and pull him close.

"I'm here, I'm here, you're safe." The voice soothes, sounding just as scared as him, and just as out of breath.

"I'm sorry," Reid sniffs, voice breaking now he realises Hotch is the one holding him tight, hugging the crap out of him in some dark little room that smells of antiseptic.

Memories assault him one by one and he cries harder. Reid apologies and Hotch tells him not to be silly and instead of letting go like he probably should have by now, the standard time for a friendly hug definitely reached, Hotch clings to him tighter rocking him back and forth, keeping his head pressed into his neck, intentionally or not muffling his continued sobbing which Reid really can't stop. His whole body aches, he feels sick to his stomach and has an unending sense of doom which he can feel deep down inside to the pit of his stomach, he just wants to die and be at peace, but the thought only makes him cry harder. What the hell is happening to him?

…

Four hours earlier…

"Hotch where is he?" JJ storms up the corridor to where the unit chief is standing tall, deep in conversation with a doctor.

Hotch glances her way, but quickly returns his focus to the man before him, offering his hand with a sad smile before the lab coat wearing doctor walks away.

When he turns it isn't just JJ looking at him expectantly, Prentiss and Garcia have joined the group and he can see Gideon moving down the corridor not far behind. Assessing the situation, glancing back at the closed door Hotch makes an executive decision and raising his fingers to his lips indicates the need for quiet. The group of five enter the darkened room and each make their way inside with baited breath, the new arrivals not knowing what to expect. Hotch nods at Morgan who'd remained with Reid while he'd stepped out with the doctor, but now they were all here it was probably as good as time as any to fill them in.

With a glance at Reid, eyes closed, lying flat out on the bed Hotch begins to share what the doctors have found.

"Bottom line, he's going to be okay we should be able to take him home tomorrow." Hotch gives out the good news first.

"What's the bad news?" Prentiss asks, chewing on her finger nail like her life depends on it.

Hotch shares a look with Morgan before addressing the group. "Tobias gave him at least three doses of his own Dilaudid mix in the last 48 hours."

"Oh god." Garcia's hands cover her face.

"Well what does that mean?" JJ asks, desperately, "He'll still be okay right?"

"He'll get better, but the next few hours will be hard, he'll start experiencing withdrawal symptoms." Hotch informs them all sadly. "So it'll be best if you all to get a room for the night."

"What about you?" Garcia asks.

"I'm staying." Hotch says firmly, sounding scared even to his own ears.

"So am I." Morgan say plainly.

"No," Hotch pins him and anyone else he thinks may argue with a stern look. "I'm going to see him through this. He'll need you, all of you tomorrow."

"Hotch is right," Prentiss reasons seeing what he isn't saying. "Withdrawal isn't pretty, he'll need us all to support him through this and that's not going to happen if he's too embarrassed thinking we've all witnessed him at his worst."

"Morgan you know he'll struggle." JJ joined Prentiss' camp.

Hotch nods at them in thanks, although he secretly thinks their relieved. It's hard to forget and put anything behind you when the memory plays in technicolour in your head. But he's the unit chief, dealing with the problem and the upset is part of his job, part of taking care of his team.

"I'll call with an update in the morning, get checked in, get some rest." Hotch instructs, opening the door.

Each file out, Morgan last, "You need someone to take over I'll be here."

Hotch nods his thanks and once everyone's gone turns back to Reid, completely ignoring the tear running unchecked down his own cheek.

...

Now...

"What's wrong with me?" Reid manages to form the words despite still being crushed against Hotch's chest.

"Nothing's wrong with you Reid." Hotch breaths into his hair. "It's withdrawal from the Dilaudid, you're going to be okay I promise."

Something in Reid's body changes. "You're crying?"

The tone spoke of surprise, hesitant like he thinks maybe he's hallucinating, which if this was anyone but Reid he wouldn't worry too much about.

"I am." Hotch admits, trying to steady his own voice.

"Why?"

Hotch laughs, and hugs the stupid kid to him tighter. Spencer didn't ask him again.


End file.
